


肃然起敬

by styx



Category: The Borgias
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>米凯莱托和凯撒之间的一刻，在209的最终事件之前（显然，重大剧透）。为tea-with-theo而作，因为她在tumblr上为我做了些有关208的可爱的gif图片。</p>
            </blockquote>





	肃然起敬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Stand in Awe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433079) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



“他干了什么？”  
  
米凯莱托的眼睛继续盯着凯撒的肩后方，眼皮都不曾忽闪一下，流利地说道：“我必须提醒主教大人他的兄弟过去所有的过犯吗？”  
  
可凯撒不准备接受敷衍，或是打岔。他伸手，指尖摸上米凯莱托的手肘，将他拉近只那么一息的距离。不够近到显得异乎寻常，一点儿也不足够接近。可流言已经出 现——米凯莱托听到过，暗夜里追咬着他的脚跟而来的悄声耳语，而他知道他们说了些什么，知道那些个交头接耳的家伙以为他们对他和波吉亚家的长子知道些什 么。他不确定凯撒有没有发现，那些个交头接耳有没有胆敢在光天化日之下冒头而引起凯撒的注意，不过最好维持任何的流言蜚语尽其所能的无根之萍。特别是当它 大部分而言是真的时候。  
  
“米凯莱托，”凯撒低语到，目光扫过米凯莱托的脸。米凯莱托看到了，尽管还没有瞟一眼他的主人。“我的兄弟干了什么？”  
  
“找上其中一个姑娘。”那句话自米凯莱托嘴里猝然吐出：不情不愿的，却为凯撒的语气而逼迫。“我解决掉了。”  
  
他的目光闪过凯撒只那么一忽儿，以为这就算是完了。可哦，不。那是个错误。凯撒正看着他，盯着他，而在那瞬息一秒的目光接触中，米凯莱托看到凯撒冷硬了表 情，毫不信服的样子。他的手指更紧地扣住米凯莱托的手肘，将他拽近。米凯莱托没有试图抽身，尽管附近有人在，夜色尚浅，太多人会看到，正在看他们，此时此 刻，四下里。  
  
“我不喜欢你对我保有秘密，米凯莱托。”  
  
“就我理解那正是你留下我的理由，”米凯莱托回答。顿了顿，他补上一句：“主教大人。”  
  
“他对你做了什么。”凯撒声音低沉，几近咆哮。  
  
米凯莱托嗤了一声。“就他眼下的状况，他能对那位被他撞上的倒霉女孩做什么都是个奇迹了。他没有能力对我做什么多余的事。”  
  
“说话，那么。”  
  
米凯莱托保有秘密。那是他的天职。他自己的和别人的秘密。可在这里，有凯撒如此的贴近他，呼吸着同一团空气，碰触间温热了他的肌肤，米凯莱托感到话语梗在了喉头。  
  
凯撒的话是掂量着挤出来的。“他说了什么？”  
  
“无谓的威胁。”  
  
“针对我的性命？”  
  
米凯莱托咧嘴一笑：残酷而倏忽即逝的。“若是那样他今晚就不会还能走去他的厮混地儿。”  
  
“针对露克蕾莎？或是她的孩子？”  
  
米凯莱托的回复是迅速的：“我的回答会是同样。”  
  
后退两步，凯撒将他们领进一条小巷，差不多只是周围屋宅的一条下水道通道。微弱的火把亮光中凯撒的眼睛熠熠闪烁，当他望定米凯莱托的眼睛。“针对你？”  
  
“就如我说的：无谓，”米凯莱托冷静地指出。  
  
凯撒的喉头升起又一声低吼，之所以顿住只是因为他扑上前去，双唇猛地碾压上米凯莱托的唇。那碰触狂猛而火热欲燃，一份米凯莱托每度获赐都欣然欢迎的。他的身体在凯撒的身下软化了，不想夺取超出他被给予的。  
  
只那么片刻后，凯撒抽身退开，呼吸间是狂乱的喘息。“这份冒失不能容忍。”  
  
米凯莱托知道凯撒想要做什么，知道过去几天以来他远胜以往任何时候的想要做的是什么。可他不确定他是否能够。因此米凯莱托做了他所擅长的：提议他自己代替那更为高贵者出手。“你想要我什么时候——”  
  
“不是你。我。”凯撒望定米凯莱托的眼睛，手撸过他的头发，仿佛要把他意图的严肃性摁进米凯莱托的头颅里。可米凯莱托知道。他太过理解凯撒的意思，那一刻他的灵魂所处的境地。“今晚，”凯撒继续道。“今晚，并且那会是我。”  
  
“今晚去埃利乌斯桥。我会带他来。”  
  
凯撒点点头，已然开始抽身退开。米凯莱托不允许自己感觉没有了接触而若有所失。夜色尚浅，他们是在公众场所，并且他不配向凯撒要求更多，甚至是渴望更多。 米凯莱托很清楚今晚会如何发展。凯撒或许会实行他的意图，或许不会。不论怎样他今晚都会寻求原始的安慰。稍后，在他们抹消了他们的踪迹后，凯撒会找上他， 利用他。他会是狂暴的，他会是凶猛的，他会是野蛮的。那会是痛楚的。不过米凯莱托会由着它，会向凯撒奉上他的身体所能给予的无论何等贫乏的安慰。  
  
那一晚稍后，但不是太稍后，当他向他兄弟发起动作时，米凯莱托在桥下河水倒映的黯淡月光中审视凯撒的眼睛。那里头的感情是复杂的，混杂着成百的事物：愤怒，惋惜，爱，恨，失望，绝望。可米凯莱托心头却只有一样，当他上前帮助他的主人处理掉那尸体。  
  
“我肃然起敬。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
